starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutalisk
The brutalisk is a variant strain of the ultraliskBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. which resembles a cross between a zergling and a hydralisk. History During the Second Great War, one was present on Redstone III,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. and another on Tyrador VIII.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-08-01. The Terran Dominion captured a number of brutalisks—one was held at a bio-weapons lab orbiting CastanarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. while another two were at Skygeirr Station. During her assault on Skygeirr, Sarah Kerrigan liberated these brutalisks and turned them against their Dominion captors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. During the End War, a number of brutalisks were enslaved by Amon and incorporated into his brood. During Amon's attack on the Keystone on Aiur, several brutalisks stood guard over the zerg bases surrounding Hierarch Artanis and his troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. After the End War, a brutalisk was among the feral zerg lured to the Terran Dominion colony of Borea by the Defenders of Man. It was much stronger than those encountered before and attacked Admiral Matt Horner's base, but was killed by Agent Nova Terra and her forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. Game Unit |game=SC2 |image=Brutalisk SC2 Head1.jpg‎ |imgsize=200px |image2=Brutalisk SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon Brood |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops |baseunit=Ultralisk |role=Tank |useguns=*Brutalize *Ferocious Spew |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological *Massive *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=5 (Co-op) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2 (campaign) 3 (Co-op) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=750 (Devil's Playground) 1500 (Co-op and HotS campaign) 3000 (Sudden Strike Normal) 4500 (Sudden Strike Hard) 7000 (Sudden Strike Brutal) |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Brutalize |gun1strength=50 30 (Co-op Missions) 300 (Sudden Strike) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=3 |gun1range=1 |gun1upgrd=+3 +5 (Sudden Strike) |gun2name=Ferocious Spew |gun2strength=44 (campaign) 50 (Co-op) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=0.75 (campaign) 2 (Co-op) |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+5 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Brutalisks appear in every StarCraft II campaign. While powerful, brutalisks have a very slow movement rate. Fast-moving units easily dominate brutalisks by utilizing hit and run tactics. Alternately, powerful weapons such as siege tanks and battlecruisers make short work of brutalisks from afar. Every time they appear, brutalisks are optional research objectives that yield three points of zerg research in the Wings of Liberty campaign, and levels for Kerrigan in the Heart of the Swarm campaign. In the Legacy of the Void campaign mission "Salvation" killing the brutalisk on hard awards an achievement. The best way to kill the brutalisk is with dark templars, immortals or void rays. Co-op Missions Brutalisks can be spawned by Abathur in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void upon reaching level 2. They are spawned instantly when a ground unit such as roaches reaches 100 biomass. Abathur can field a maximum of three brutalisks. Upgrades and Abilities Development ]] The brutalisk was designed initially as a unit for multiplayer in ''Wings of Liberty during its development. According to Phill Gonzales, the unit had gone through over ten iterations before being finally removed. The multiplayer brutalisk was much smaller than its campaign appearance.Phil Gonzo. Zerg 5-11-07 Deviantart.com (in English). June 11, 2019 Special Brutalisk Strains *Hunterling References Category:Swarm zerg breeds